Elixir del placer
by lamy-is-86
Summary: Tres amigas van de vacaciones, cada una quiere hacer reallidad sus deseos más oscuros y sus fantasías sexuales, que pasara cuando se crucen con tres excombatienetes que estan recuperando sus heridas. LEMONS asegurados. Bella/Edward Rose/Emmet Alice/Jasp
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola espero que os guste los tres primero capitulos van a ser un poco pesados pero despues llega la acción.**_

**_Este fic , contendra Lemons, yo aviso._**

**_Dejen comentarios._**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

BV BELLA

Estaba dispuesta a abandonar mi fantasía de unirme al club de la Milla de Altura si este avión lograba aterrizar siin problemas. De todas formas no podría conventirme en miembro del club acompañada de mis dos mejores amigas. ¡Además una de nosotras era la que pilotaba el avión! Para esta atrevida aventura iba a necesitar un hombre.

Pero aún así...

La verdad es que a mis venticuatro años, soy demasiado joven para morir. Además, no he hecho suficientes buenas acciones para entrar al paraíso.

Cerre los ojos mientras el Cessna, el pequeño avión monomotor donde me encontraba, nos obligaba a dar más vueltas que un montón de ropa en una lavadora.

-Recuerdame otra vez por qué se nos ha ocurrido hacer esto- le dige a mi mejor amiga. Rosalie Hale.

-Hacemos esta locura, porque necesitamos estas vacaciones- Me contestó Rose mientras me dava unas palmaditas en la pierna para tranquilizarme, aunque sin demasiado éxito dadas las circunstancias. Maldita sea ¡ odiaba volar ! ¡ sobre todo en un fastidioso avión de cuatro plazas, con menos potencia que la furgoneta de mi abuela!

-Relajate, ya casi llegamos- añadio Rose.

Con las uñas clavadas en el asiento, le dirigí una mirada llena de orgullo.

De repente el hecho de volar en un avión inestable camino a una isla privada al sur del pacífico, ya no parecía una idea tan maravillosa y divertida para pasar las vacaciones. ¡ En que estaba pensando cuando me dege convencer!

Sentada junto a una piscina de uno de los lujosos complejos hoteleros de la cadena Twilight, rodeada de camareros '' sexys'' y atrevidos prestos a satisfacer tus más oscuros deseos... ¡ Eso si eran vacaciones!

Volar rumbo al Balneario O abordo de un viejo avión, con el motor del tamaño de una vieja máquina de coser. ¡No, ese no era un buen plan!

Rose señaló la cabina con la cabeza y añadió en voz baja, aunque lo sufuciente alta para poder oirla con el infernal ruido de este cacharro.

- ¿Y pensar que lo estabamos haciendo por ella?

Beuno, claro -recordé- esta es la última ocasión ( antes de que Alice Brandom se casara) estas iban a ser unas vacaciones ''solo para chicas'' en un famoso balneariom, famoso por convertir tus fantasías en realidad. Y quiza tal vez, y solo tal vez se dara cuenta de que su más profundo deseo no es casarse con Alec Vulturi. Lástima que todos se dieran cuenta menos ella.

En cunato a mí..., bueno lo único que quiero es echar un buen polvo. ¡Así de sencillo! eche una rápida hojeada al folleto que tenía Rose en la manop y pude leer el llamativo título: ''El Balneario O, oasis del placer''. Tengo la esperanza que la o sea de ''orgasmo'' y no de ''oasis''. Miverdadero deseo es encontrar un hombre que supiera proporcionarme placer y no diera exactamente lo que necesitaba.

De repenteme entró un escalofrío de deseo y me excité. Me di cuenta que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que tube un hombre entre las piernas. O tal vez ese escalofrío se devia a las vibraciones del avión al atravesar las turbulencias.

Desde el asiento delantero Alice nos sonreía a mí y a Rose. Al ver su mirada llena de emoción y exitación por la aventura que vamos a pasar en esta sonreirla, pero lo que me salio era una mueca.

Despúes de todo fui yo la que convencío a las chicas de cerrar nuestra tienda de diseño durante dos semanas para ir al exclusivo complejo turístico en medio del pacífico. A un lugar que ni siquiera llegan los aviones ''de verdad''.

Me entraron unas ganas de darme una bofetada, pero para hacerlo tengo que soltar las mano del asiento, y no estatoy dispuesta a morir.

El rostro de Alice resplandecía de eforia al mirar por la ventanilla a su izquierda. A pesar del miedo que corria en estae maldito avión, me alegre al ver esos preciosos ojos verdes resplandecer con un brillo de emoción cada vez mayor. Todo el mundo sabía que su futuro marido no le convenía en absoluto. Alice de verdad creía que su mayor deseo era casarse con Alec, una persona que encajaba bien en sus planes de vida. La universidad, una carrera profesional, un marido antes de cumplir los trainta, luego, una bonita casa de tres pisos en la zona residencial con dos hijos. Ese era su sueño. Pero, en serio, ¿cómo podía decirle a la cara que pensaba que su novio era adicto al trabajo, introvertido, emocionalmente distante, y que ella se merecía a alguien que la valorara? A Alice le convenía una persona que tuviera miedo a manifestar sus emociones, su pasión, a pesar de que ella creyera que los hombres así no existían.

Si había suerte durante las vacaciones, Alice se dejaría llevar por el ambiente exótico que nos rodeaba y se olvidaría de que era buena chica con un futuro ya escrito. Tal vez entonces se diera el gustazo de permitirse tener una aventura salvaje y desenfrenada con un hombre que no tuviera miedo de desatar su pasión y mostrarle que Alec el Alce Ccomo me gustaba llamarlo) no era un hombre con quien mereciera la pena casarse.

Una repentina ráfaga de aire hizo que el avión se sacudiera volví a la realidad; clave las uñas con más fuerza en el asiento. Recurrí a las técnicas de relajación yó un intento desesperado por no pensar en el aterrizaje que nos esperaba.

Corría el rumor de que el agua de manantial, también llamado el elexir, que abstecía el complejo turístico tenía poderes mágicos y cuando bebías de ella tus deseos más reconditos y codiciados se hacían realidad. Como es lógico tenía pensado beber un buen trago de esa agua.

Tal vez de eses modo mis secretos más anhelados cobrarían vida y al fin encontraría un hombre que pudiera introducirme en el mundo del placer; un placer que se que se que exíste para algunas mujeres, pero aún no he experimentado. He salido con muchos hombres, a mi me gusta jugar ser una camarera que sirve el desayuno en la cama al hombre mientras éste estaba tumbado disfrutando del bienestar que se experimenta después del sexo.

Lástima, seguro que aquél iba a ser otro intento fallido.

¡Tumbada en la cama sintiendo el placer de despúes del sexo!¡Ja!¡Seguro que eso iba a suceder!

Volví a echar un vistazo al folleto una vez más y leí la letra pequeña en la parte inferior del folleto una vez más y leí la parte inferior de la página: Donde todos tus deseos se veran cumplidos...

Nos vemos


	2. Chapter 2

**Agradezco buestos comentario , espero que me dejen más xD.**

**Este capitulo es un poco pesado pero al final de este capitulo empieza la acción. Prometo subir pronto los capitulos.**

**Agradezco a Eli y a Carol su ayuda con el fic. Gracias .**

* * *

Capitulo 2

_Volví a echar un vistazo al folleto una vez más y leí la letra pequeña en la parte inferior del folleto una vez más y leí la parte inferior de la página: Donde todos tus deseos se veran cumplidos..._

Aunque ya había oido hablar sobre el mágico elexir algunas amigas que habían pasado las vacaciones en el Balneario.

La verdad es que no creo demasiado en esa leyenda. Pero ¡qué diablos !Iba ser divertido probarlas, por si acaso...

Las ruedas del tren de aterrizaje entraron en contacto con el suelo y desperté de mis ensoñaciones. Cuando el movimiento me impulsó hacia delante, aguanté la respiración y recé un silencio. Mientras trataba de murmurar las palabras de una oración, me lamenté de no haber prestado más atención en las clases de catequesis.

¡Mierda, seguro que iría derechita al infierno!

Rose se inclinó hacia mi:

-Abre los ojos. Ya hemos llegado y estams todas sanas y salvas.

Fuí consciente en ese momento de que, para volver a la civilización, dentro de un par de semanas, no nos quedaba más remedio que volver a volar en ese viejo cacharro. Tal vez sería más profundo. ¡un avión de verdad con alas grandes no estaría nada mal!

No. Debía ser realista. Lo que de verdad quería era un buen polvo con un hombre que no tuvuiera miedo a los juegos sexuales y pudiera satisfacerme.

Abrí los ojos, solté el asiento miré por la ventanilla. A lo lejos se podía ver un torreón rojo que sobresalía entre las copas de los árboles. Situado de forma estratégica en la espesura del bosque, extravagante complaeo turístico estaba medio oculto por palmeras, follaje y vegetación exuberante. Divisé una cascada en lo alto d ela colina. ¡Ah! ¡Seguro que ésa era la laguna del placer! Así la llamaba el folleto, se trartaba de una laguna natural que formaba una especie de piscina de color verde esmeralda; era famosa por promover la fertlidad, facilita las relaciones sociales y atraer el amor. Me tomé unos instantes para preguntarme que tipo de placer podría experimentar allí o más bien qué diablura podría hacer.

-¡Madre mía!- exclamé mirando de una ventanilla a otra tratando de verlo todo al mismo tiempo. Aquello era surrealista. El lugar era espléndido. Parecía un oasis de verdad, tal y como prometía la publicidad.¡Ese maldito vuelo había valido la pena!

-Es precioso- dijo Rose. Sus ojos azules brillaban de emoción. El avión se detuvo, la mujer que había pilotado el aparto , nos acompaño al exterior. Noté como se me relajaba el cuerpo al oler la fragancia de la flora autóctona. Al instante deje de sentirme como un manojo de nervios. Miré el paisaje que se extendía ante mí y disfrute de la belleza del bosque y del ó abrasador sol de Julio pegaba con fuerza.

El calor de los rayos tropicales me recordó que necesitaba protejerme del sol, ya que tenía la piel muy blanca. Sino lo hacía, me iba a achicharrar.

Volví el rostro hacia el sol y dejé que esté fundiera todas mis tensiones. Me quite la chaqueta y la até a mi cintura. Me hice una coleta. Y seguí disfrutando de la vista.

-Bienvenidas al Balneario O- dijo una voz masculina procedente de detrás nuestra. No. nos habíamos de que alguien se nos había aproximado. Me di la vuelata y me encontre con un señor. Por su aspeco deduje que era el dueño del complejo turí presentamos. El anciano se llamaba Eleazar.

-¿Han tenido un viaje agradable?- nos preguntó.

Por educación, contesté que sí. Mis amigas asintieron. Eleazar entornó los ojos y ladeo la cabeza, tuve la impresión de que podía leer el pensamiento y se había dado cuenta de que le acababa de mentirle. O también lo noto porque me había sonrojado.

La mirada de sus ojos me animó a decirle la verdad.

-Bueno, en realidad ha sido un viaje bastante duro.

Me dedicó una sonrisa, como si acabara de pasar una prueba.

-Si ha sido así, debes de escoger las palabras que mejor se adecúen a lo que quieras decir y pronunciarlas en el momento y el modo en el que tu elíjas. La realidad nunca es ambigua.

Tal vez algún día encuentre sentido..., pero, en este momento no les encontraba sentido a sus sabias palabras. Eleazar se dio la vuelta y avanzó por un camino de piedras.

-Seguidme por aquí.

Cogimos nuestro equipaje y le seguimos ; camino al hotel. Alice se col´có junto a mí.

-Tengo que confesarte algo, Bella. Cuando propusistes la idea de venir a este lugar para gente soltera, perdido en el culo del mundo, no me hizo demasiada ilusión. Pero ahora que estamos aquí...-Alice miró a su alrededor. El sol daba de pleno en su negro pelo corto. Seguí su mirada, que se posó en un bello estanque de peces de colores.

-En serio, después de tener que rellenar todos aquellos formularios a los que pedían tantos datos personales, ¡ya no sabía que esperar!-añadio Alice.

Me incliné hacía ella y le susurre:

-Sí, me sentí como si estuviera haciendo el examen de selectividad. ¡Sólo que esta vez, en lugar de calcular cuánto tardará el tren A en alcanzar al tren B, un poco más y tengo que explicar de que color son las bragas que llevaré al viaje!

Alice, con los ojos relucientes, hizo una mueca.

-¡Tampoco fue tan horrible! Bueno, un poco quizá sí- me quedé en silencio cuando Eleazar se volvió y sacó tres targetas de su bolsillo.

-Señoras, sus cabañas están siguiendo este camino. Todas tienen vista al óceano tal y como pidieron. Por favor, tómense su tiempo para dar una vuelta y familiarizarse con las instalaciones. Si tienen alguna duda por favor no duden en preguntar por mí. Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que pasen unas vacaciones divertidas. Me gustaría que fueran mis invitadas personales durante la cena.

Sonreí y me pregunté si el anciano nos iba a ofrecer el elixir mágico de la isla mientras saboreamos la cocina local.

Cada una cogimos nuestra llave y quedams en reunirnos con Eleazar a las siete en puno, en el restaurante. Pensé que tenía el tirempo justo para echar una cabezada y luego ducharme. Al separarme de mis amigas y dirigirnos cada una a su cabaña privada. Me di cuenta que aún no había visto a nadie en este lugar. Sabía que era un complejo túristico de lujo y muy caro, espero que hallan muchos húespedes alojados allí. ¡Hombres, para se más precisos!

Minutos más tarde estaba sola , de pie en mi espectacular y espaciosa cabaña. Mi ojo de diseñadora se fijó en los colores de los muebles y la decoración playera. Había velas de aromaterapia y botellitas con aceites esenciales por toda la habitación, creando un hambiente relajado.

Despúes de varios años de relaciones fracasadas y decepciones en la cama, sabía que merecía unas vacaciones el las que pudiera dejarme llevar, un lugar famoso para hacer reales mis fantasías.

A diferencia de Alice, yo fuí la típica chica buena, y nunca me ha gustado mantener relaciones con un hombre durante demasiado tiempo.¿Qué sentido tenía hacerlo?¿Para qué permitir que los hombres permanecieran junto a mí si ellos solían echar a correr en cuanto satisfacían sus necesidades sexuales, sin tener en cuenta mi placer? A decir verdad, me dolía el ser consciente de las numerosas ocasiones en las que me he sentido sola.

Sin duda, no estoy aquí para encontrar el amor. Sólo busco cumplir mi fantasía por una vez en mi vida. Quiero tener un romance salvaje y escandaloso que colmara todos mis secretos. Tras conseguir mi objetivo y va a regresar a Chicago para volver a tener relaciones con hombres que ignoraban por completo mis necesidades y anhelos.

Al deslizar la vista por la playa por segunda vez senti un gran regocijo. Pero esta vez no estuva causado por las vistas, sino por un hombre alto con unos músculos bien definidos, que me despertaron la libido y me aceleró el pulso.

¡Vaya tío!


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por los reviews

* * *

CAPITULO 3

¡Valla tío!

Mis ojos recorrieron su pelo de color bronce, alborotado por el viento, su atlético torso y sus brazos fibrosos, así como el traje de baño que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Apesar de la distancia, podía apreciar que estaba bien dotado y los músculos de sus piernas eran potentes. Me imaginé esas piernas rodeándome el cuerpo.

Con los brazos cruzados me apoyé sobre el marco de la ventana. Mi cuerpo vibraba al recorrer cada centímetro de aquel desconocido. Y ese hombre tiene muchos centímetros en los que fijarse.

Al caminar hacía el agua, su piel brillaba por el sudor. Me fijé que andaba de un modo rigido. Cojeaba de la pierna derecha, como si notara un gran dolor a cada paso que daba.

Cuando el Adonis llegó a la orilla del mar, se detuvo y separó las piernas hacia fuera, como mi tio era militar, reconocí enseguida esa postura.

Le observé durante unos instantes más y estudie su lenguaje corporal. La actitud de ese hombre era de dirigirse a sus tropas y no la de quedarse mirando el mar.

Estaba de suerte.

El hombre se dio la vuelta como si hubiera percibido mis ojos posados en él. Dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana donde me encontraba apoyada cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, me eché hacia atrás, sobresaltada por la fuerza del deseo que invadió en mi. Sentí una oleada de calor y empecé a sudar de la cabeza a los pies, aunque sabía que esa reacción no tenía nada que ver con el calor tropical.

¿Qué había en aquel hombre que hacía que me temblaran las rodillas incluso cuando nos separaba cien metros de distancia?

La lujuria se apoderó de mi y empecé a tener pensamientos lascivos.

Cerré los ojos; me imaginé como resultaría la esperiencia de entrgarme a un soldado adiestrado, un individuo que no tenía nada que ver con los hombres con los que solía tratar. A juzgar por su presencia impotente, su desciplinado lebguaje corporal y su mirada y su mirada penetrante aventuré que él sería sin duda capaz de convertir mis fantasías sexuales en realidad. Además, seguro que lo haría de buena gana. Sentí calor en la entrepierna y se me humedecieron las bragas al imaginarme en su cama, atada y sometida mientras él se encargaba de disciplinar mi cuerpo de la forma más deliciosa y escandalosa.

A decir verdad, me sorprendí, ya que con solo una mirada mis hormonas se han revolucionado de una manera asombrosa.

Cerre los ojos y respire profundamente, decidí sacar el máximo partido a mis vacaciones. Decidí renunciar a la siesta, ponerme un bikini y salir para conocer lugareños o a aquel hombre alto, corpulento y misterioso que estaba en la orilla.

Cuando abrí los ojos otra vez, el hombre ya no estaba. ¡Había desaparecido!

Ausente sin permiso.

Desaparecido en combate.

Parpadeé y busque al Dios Griego con la mirada, pero se lo había tragado la tierra. Me pregunté si solo era producto de mi imaginación. Quizá esta mágica isla había echo que mi mente creara al hombra perfecto.

Fuera lo que fuera, necesito un baño para bajar la calentura antes de que mi cuerpo se convertiera en cenizas por una convustión espontánea. Me quité la ropa, saqué un diminuto bikini azul eléctrico y me dirigí con parsimonia al mar.

Me encantaba sentir la la arena caliente bajo mis pies, caminé por la orilla y contemplé el óceano, me di cuenta de que mi piel había enrojecido.

Miré el agua de color esmeralda, estaba limpia. Así que decidí entrar.

Me sentí aventurera y atrevida. Corrí ghacia delante y avancé hasta que el agua me llegó a la altura del cuello. Era delicioso sentir el agua abrasada. ¡Podría verme los dedos de los pies!

De pronto ví algo que nadaba hacia mis extremidades

-Maldita sea, ¿qué demonios es eso?

Se me aceleró el pulso. Abrí la boca para gritar, pero no me salían las plabras. Agité las manos y las piernas para flotar en el agua.

PEro ¿en qúe estaría pensando ? ¿Cómo se me ocurría aventurarme en aguas desconocidas sin compañía? ¡Sólo Dios sabía qué criaturas letalesnadaban en el Pacífico! pude que fuera una chica lista de ciudad, pero esto no me servía en este momento.

¿Por qué no se me ocurrió invitar a Alice?

Decidí cambiar de estrategi y traté de quedarme inmovil. Miré hacia el fondo del mar en busca de lo que hubiera allí abajo y esperé a que treinta segundos empecé a tranquilizarme..

Tal vez hubiera huido.

Sin embargo, ese ''algo'' volvio a rozarme el nmuslo y se metió entre mis pierna abiertas.

-¡Dios mío!- chillé- ¿Qué diablos...?- Casi no pude pronunciar las palabras; me ahogaba con el agua que me entraba por la boca. Mi cuerpo comenzó a hundirse hacia el fondo del mar. Sumergida por completo abrí los ojos y me encontré con una serpiente.

Ubna serpiente. Grande. ¡Joder! ¡Una serpiente enorme!

Era una anaconda en realidad.

Y lo que más odiaba (aparte de viajar en avión) era...

Jadeaba, no podía respirar; traté de hacer pie; el reptil avanzaba hacia mi.

Noté un tirón en el brazo. Segundo más tarde me vi alzada por unos brazon que me mantenían erguida. Estaba ante los ojos esmeraldas más hermosos que había visto en mi vida.

-¡Ya te tengo!

Oh, Dios. ¡Era él ! El Dios Griego en carne y hueso.

-Yo...-De pronto recorde la anaconda. Eché un vistazo al agua y me agarre con fuerza al hombre.-Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que nos muerda!

-Casi nunca lo hacen

-Bueno, como bien dices, ''casi'' nunca- farfulle abrazandome a él y temblando. Aquellos enormes brazos me rodearon y me sacaron del agua.

-¿Se siente mejor ahora?- me dijo con rostro inexpresivo. No sabía si el se estaba divirtiendo con la situación a si estaba fastidiado.

-Lo estaré cuando alcance la orilla.

Agrandes zancadas me llevó hacia la arena. Peron no se detuvo ahí. Con actitud de mando, tomó el control de la situación y subió por la playa camino hacia mi cabaña.

-Era una anaconda- susurre parpadeando- Tenía al menos tres matros de largo.

-Era una serpiente de mar

-¿La ha visto?

-Sí, la he visto

-Era enorme

_Como máximo tenía sesenta centímetros de largo

Sin pelos en la lengua solte:

-Yo no estoy tan segura. Ha nadado entre mis muslos. Creo que sé reconocer si tengo sólo sesenta centímetros entre las piernas o si se trata de tres metros.

El Dios Griego se aclaro la garganta y replicó

_Supongo que así es

Cuando oí el tono de su voz, incline la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Muy aguda Bella, así no vamos bien pensé.

Justo entonces empecé a toser y sacar el agua de mis pulmones. Él se detuvo, incliné la cabeza para mirarle. Sus ojos verdes me miraban con preocupación.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Dijo con voz profunada y sensual que despertó todos mis sentidos y que me provocó un cosquilleo en mis ternminaciones nerviosas.

¿Era real aquel hombre? Estaba tentada a pellizcarme a mi misma y comprobar si estaba soñando. PEro en lugar de hacerlo, le pellizqué a él. Justo en el pezón. Se puso duro.

Bien, bien...

-Estoy bien- chillé apretando mi cuerpo contra él. Me encantaba lo bien que me sentía en sus brazos y pensé que estaría mejor tener a aquel pedazo de tío entre mis piernas.

Al Adonis, se le contrageron los músculos. Fruncio el ceño al mirar su pezón enrojecido, pero ahora por motivos totalmente distintos.

Abrazada a él, sentí el calor de su cuerpo y aspiré su olor. Olía a sol, arena, mar...y a hombre.

Aproveche para examinar a ni Aios Griego surgido de la nada para pelo corto estaba mojado y había quedado peibnado hacia atrás. Tenía la tez blanca y recién afeitada. El agua goteaba por su cabello cobrizo. Me humedeci los labios y reprimi un gemido de placer mientras seguía con mi inspección.

La mano del hombre se deslizó más cerca de mis nalgas mientras me sostenía en sus brazos. Al notar que sus dedos se hacercaron a mi espina dorsal sentí un repentino calor


End file.
